Irwin Keyes
| birth_place = New York City, New York, United States | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | death_cause = Acromegaly | body_discovered = | resting_place = | home_town = New York City, New York, United States | residence = | nationality = American | othername = Irwin Keye Irwin Keys Irwin Key | occupation = Actor, comedian | years_active = 1978–2015 | dometic_partner = | children = | parents = | signature = | website = }} Irwin Keyes (March 16, 1952 – July 8, 2015) was an American actor and comedian, best known for his recurring role as Hugo on The Jeffersons. He appeared in several films and several television series. Early life Keyes was born and raised in New York City, New York on March 16, 1952. Death On July 8, 2015, Keyes died at the Playa Del Rey Center in Los Angeles, California of complications of acromegaly at age 63; Irwin was survived by his wife, Tracy FontaineEntertainment Weekly Filmography * Team-Mates (1978) - Big Frank * Manny's Orphans (1978) - Shove * The Warriors (1979) - Police * Nocturna: Granddaughter of Dracula (1979) - Transylvania Character * Squeeze Play! (1979) - Bouncer * The Prize Fighter (1979) - Flower * The Gang That Sold America (1979) - support killer * The Private Eyes (1980) - Jock * Friday the 13th (1980) - Busboy (uncredited) * Bloodrage (1980) - Pimp in Hallway * The Exterminator (1980) - Bobby * Stardust Memories (1980) - Fan Outside Hotel * Lovely But Deadly (1981) - Gommorah * The Jeffersons (1981–1984, TV Series) - Hugo Mojelewski * Police Squad! (1982, TV Series) - Luca * Zapped! (1982) - "Too Mean" Levine * Chained Heat (1983) - Lorenzo * Exterminator 2 (1984) - Monster * Nice Girls Don't Explode (1987) - Cocker * Married... with Children (1987, TV Series) - Mr. Hugo * Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) - Bauggs' Chauffeur * Kandyland (1987) - Biff * Frankenstein General Hospital (1988) - The Monster * Growing Pains (1989, TV Series) - Jeff * Down the Drain (1990) - Patrick * Mob Boss (1990) - Monk * Disturbed (1990) - Pat Tuel * Guilty as Charged (1991) - Deek * Adventures in Dinosaur City (1991) - Guard #1 * Motorama (1991) - Hunchback Attendant * On the Air (1992, TV Series) - Shorty the Stagehand * Tales from the Crypt (1992, TV Series) - Figure * Magic Kid (1993) - The Bookie * Dream Lover (1993) - Officer * Sam & Max Hit the Road (1993, Video Game) - Bruno (voice) * The Silence of the Hams (1994) - Guard * Oblivion (1994) - Bork * The Flintstones (1994) - Joe Rockhead * Get Smart (1995, TV Series) - Agent 0 / Drowning Victim * The Power Within (1995) - Mosh * Timemaster (1995) - Orphanage Aide * Oblivion 2: Backlash (1996) - Bork * Pure Danger (1996) - Killjoy * Asylum (1997) - Screaming Patient * The Godson (1998) - Tracy Dick * Tequila Body Shots (1999) - Jailman #1 * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Joe Rockhead * The Vampire Hunters Club (2001, Video short) - Obnoxious Dancer * Perfect Fit (2001) - Convict / Otto * Legend of the Phantom Rider (2002) - Bigfoot * House of 1000 Corpses (2003) - Ravelli * Intolerable Cruelty (2003) - Wheezy Joe * Neighborhood Watch (2005) - Vernon * ShadowBox (2005) - Mechanic * Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006) - Stiff Drinks Bartender * Sent (2006) - Judas * Wrestlemaniac (2006) - Stranger * Dream Slashers (2007) - Mechanic * Careless (2007) - Woodsman Bob * DarkPlace (2007) - Mechanic * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007, TV Series) - Russ Beauxdreaux * The Urn (2008) - Albert * Doesn't Texas Ever End (2008) * Black Dynamite (2009) - Henchman * Dahmer vs. Gacy (2010) - Dr. Pruitt * Glass Houses (2009) * Ham Sandwich (2011, short) - HunchbackVimeo * Evil Bong 3: The Wrath of Bong (2011) - The Killer * The Master & Me (2012, Short) - Ygor * Dead Kansas (2013) - Giant * Pretty Little Liars (2013, TV Series) - Creepy * Catch of the Day (2014) - Kletus Thorne * Titano (2014, Short) - Titano * Angel Investors (2015) * Portend (2015) * The Caretaker (2016) - Sebastian References External links * Category:1952 births Category:2015 deaths Category:American male voice actors Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People with acromegaly Category:Comedians from New York City